


You Were My Sunshine

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cancer, Death, F/F, Fluffy, Music, Sad, Sweet, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has cancer- and Regina keeps her promise. TW: Death and cancer. Cute SwanQueen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Sunshine

Regina crossed her arms, her face amused as she watched Emma jump around her living room and shout out the lyrics.

"Having fun, dear?" Emma grinned and nodded her head in time with the music.

"So much!" she yelled, jumping over to Regina and wrapping her arms around her waist. Her voice lowered when she said, "dance with me." But Emma was too late, the song had ended, not that it stopped her.

Regina shrugged her off, not the dancing type as she shook her head. "No, Emma. I don't dance, dear." Emma pouted and went back to her, this time locking her arms around her waist, forcing Regina to repeat the action to her. Emma smiled and kissed the brunette's head.

She'd been particularly energetic that day and had wanted to do something else on her list- "rock out." Of course, specifically it would be at a concert, but Emma didn't like any bands playing, so Regina had made a playlist of Emma's top ten favourite songs and had her over so the two could headbang and scream the lyrics.

Turns out, Regina was, in fact, weak, and couldn't handle ten songs. She backed out after the second, opting to watch Emma in her own little world.

But now Emma's energy was slowing, so she was only able to sway with her, Regina following the lead before Emma began to sing softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy," she grinned and kissed Regina.

Regina smiled back, pushing a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear, proud to see it had grown this much, as she waited for the blonde to continue. But Emma didn't. She merely snuggled into Regina and squeezed her tighter.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Emma smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. The next line is 'when skies are gray' but you make me happy no matter what the sky," Emma mumbled as her eyes fell closed. Regina felt the blonde go limp and moved her to the couch. The cancer was getting worse, making Emma want to sleep all the time.

Regina curled up beside her fragile body and buried her face into Emma's hair as one hand rubbed the blonde's stomach soothingly. Emma mumbled in her sleep but she managed to shuffle so she was pressed even closer to Regina. She smiled at the blonde, pressing her kiss as she sang to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," Regina's voice wobbled slightly and her hand tightened its grip on Emma's arm. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

* * *

"Promise you'll sing," Emma muttered, grasping her hand. Regina nodded, her face crumpling as she could see and feel her Emma slipping away.

"I promise, Em, I swear, I promise I'll do it. I'll do our song." she said, tears streaming down her face. Emma nodded, smiling at her before grimacing and pulling her hand away.

Regina crawled into Emma's bed and rested her arm over Emma's side, making the blonde smile. "Let go, Regina. I'll be okay," Emma whispered, her voice hoarse. Regina shook her head as more tears fell. She kissed Emma's forehead, afraid she would hurt her if she kissed her lips. Emma smiled at her before tilting her head to capture Regina's lips. "Please."

Regina's face completely crumpled at Emma's ask as she moved her hand from the blonde's body. Emma's breathing was ragged as Regina yelled for her family to come back into the room.

Charming, Snow and Henry ran through. Regina moved to clutch Henry to her, but he pushed from her and moved to Emma's side.

"Hey kid," she managed to stutter. Henry smiled innocently and grabbed her hand. Emma managed to rub her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand.

"Emma... we're okay," Charming said, walking over and pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. A tear fell as he pulled back, but he refused for his daughter to see him like that. Snow moved towards her and kissed her right cheek as the tears poured from her.

"We love you so much baby, but it's your time now. We love you," Snow whispered, rubbing her head one last time. Henry nodded, pressing a kiss to her left cheek.

"Yeah Emma, it's okay... you can haunt me too if you want. I won't mind," he mumbled quietly, his words breaking Regina. She came over and wrapped her arms tightly round Henry, pulling him back from her.

Emma looked around the room at her family for the last time and a tear rolled down her cheek before her eyes reached Regina's.

There was so much the two had wanted to do- they never even managed to have that wedding or get to that concert. There was so much Emma was trying to say with her eyes: but then they went out.

* * *

Regina stepped up to the podium, the only sound in the entire church was her heels hitting the carpeted stairs.

She skirted round the coffin, not wanting to see her like this. Her Emma was full of life... Regina swallowed as she sat down by the organ.

Her fingers lightly touched the keys and the machine set off a booming noise. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. And then she played. She played their song. And she sang it for her, one last time.

"You were my sunshine, my only sunshine," Regina heard gasps throughout the hall, but she continued for Emma. Always for Emma. "You made me happy...no matter what. You didn't know, dear, how much I love you." Her voice cracked. "Now you've taken, my sunshine away."


End file.
